Falco story
by Azchara
Summary: One relaxing night at the roof of Fox house, he discover where Falco come from. No Fox/Falco
1. Chapter 1

Falco story

I had a question about the background story of Falco (where he come from) and I got this idea for a new fanfic. Let's see if you like it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was late night after a great dinner with all Star Fox Team in Fox house after some months of not seeing each other, not even flying together, Krysta was talking with Peppy who was about leave, Sleepy was gone already and Falco was with Fox at the roof.

Up there, was a clear and dark night, all the stars were able to see, fresh air with some wind; both bestfriends were resting at the roof seeing the stars with some occasional nostalgic talk.

"It's weird to see the stars from a planet, isn't it?" Falco mentioned with a casual laugh.

"Yes…" knowing where that question was going, Fox just gave a short answer.

Falco sighed, knowing that Fox didn't want to talk about getting more missions.

"We are getting old" Fox said.

"we?, don't think so" joking Falco answered.

"I mean, we have a lot of memories, adventures and thrilling moments" Fox corrected his say.

"Yup, most of them thrilling" Falco say that while remembering some moments.

"Hey remember the last day of training here in Corneria, we were getting a dinner as well" Fox remembered that night as any other night; he was at the edge of the start his own team with the remnant of the original Star Fox team…

"I still have that motorcycle" Falco was laughing "You were about to screw everything that night"

"Hey, that's not fair" a little mad Fox answered. "I was really sad about my Father dead, something you never understood"

"Oh, come on Foxie, you almost killed yourself; and yes you don't know how to drive a car" Falco said

"By the way you never told me about your past" wanting to change the subject Fox start something Falco always evade.

"Don't change it, I saved your life that night, was the first of more than…" Falco lost the count of how many time he saved Fox "God know how many times he wanted to take you and I pulled you back"

Fox laugh and then he answered "yeah, that was a horrible night…"

-o-o-o-

That night.

That night was the beginning of everything for Fox and the end of the original Star Fox Team. Was the night he replaced his father and start to walk with his shoes for the first time. Also was the last night of training and the first step of the team; Peppy was giving a dinner before start some mission.

It was a cold and clear night, Peppy was watching or better say sleeping the TV and Sleepy was playing some video games, Fox was out of sight and Falco was bored with all that family atmosphere, so he went out of to grab his motorcycle, walking slowly, cause he had anything to do that night and he realized that the pickup of Peppy was gone and also remembered not seeing Fox around, that caught his attention, he didn't know everyone that well to know if that was something normal or not. Trying to not take care of that, he just start the engine and begin to drive, after some blocks he heard the train and something inside of him make him shake; he drove faster, he turn left to an intersection with the train, then followed it, something was calling him, fastener he drove to reach the train.

He was driving at the side of the train and exceeded it, crossing the rail and heading to a close road and parallel to the train. Then the destiny called him, some miles in front of him was a familiar pickup heading to a crossroad, in the perpendicular street he saw a truck, he saw that truck wasn't going to stop at the crossroad, for some reason he knew that, trying to catch the attention of the pickup he flashed it with the light of the motorcycle and sounded the horn, but it didn't work at all, he was already driving fast, but it wasn't enough to chase it.

What happened next sealed the life of both friends.

The truck wasn't driving that fast so it just crash a little the pickup but enough to push it to the rails and give a good hit to Fox head, the truck just continued driving and it get lost in the horizon. Fox was unconscious and in big troubles, cause it was the favorite car of Peppy, but most important, he was at the rails. Falco couldn't think of anything else he just act like knowing what to do. He pushes the accelerator and forced his motorcycle to the speed limit of it; reaching the pickup and throwing himself of the motorcycle, trying to open the copilot door, knowing the time was running, he kicked the window and dash inside to grab fox chest and pull it out. Throwing Fox aside with him and hitting the ground make Fox woke up and moan out of pain, in the moment that the train passed in front of them and crashed the car, overturning it towards a side of the rails; The sound was deafening and scary. Both were laying in the rocks covering their faces, when the train passed away and everything get more quiet, Fox got in shock at seeing the view.

"What have you done Fox?" almost with the tone of a joke Falco asked.

With some pain Fox said "I just… get distracted" he couldn't answer anything else, he didn't know what to tell, or even tell what just happened.

The questions start to run in their head, why? how?.

But Fox only turn around to see Falco and say "Thanks"

Falco just laugh out loud.

"That was the most exciting thing I have ever done, if this is what means to be in your team, I'm in" Falco said with some adrenaline that left.

Fox confused "Really? I thought it was breathtaking and shocking…" also sad cause he really mess this time. He just get serious and down his head.

"Hey, heads up, you are alive and no one knows this" Falco tried to cheer him up.

"But that was the favorite car of Peppy, what I'm supposed to do with that?" Fox almost shouted it with some angry.

"Don't worry I'll fix it" careless Falco answered.

The next morning, Fox gave a new pickup to Peppy as a surprise in the hangars for the new beginning.

"Thanks Fox, it's really cool" Peppy was surprised

"New car, new start and new team ready to run" Fox said smiling to Peppy, knowing what happened hours ago and also knowing that everything were going to be all right.

-o-o-o-

"I had never told anyone about it" Falco said

"Neither do I" Fox smiled and asked "By the way what did you do to the pickup?"

"I buried deep in a junkyard" Falco smiled back.

Fox laughed.

Both continued seeing the stars resting of life of memories.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

End of chapter 1

Hope you like it.

I hadn't editing it yet, I'll do it later, but I wanted to upload it right now.

I know, you are asking "but what about Falco story?" I'll write it in the next chapters. Maybe this weekend I'll end this story with one or two chapters more.

Good night.

Read you later readers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello!

Last night I couldn't sleep because I had a lot of this story making in my head, so I just write it with hand.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"So" Fox wanted to know about Falco, but it was hard to convince him to do it so, he was thinking the way to make him tell. "Where are you from?" but as much as he liked he alwas was directly to Falco.

"What's the big deal with that?" Falco said.

"Well I bet you were a rebel as a boy" Fox continued bothering Falco.

"Drop it" bother Falco answered.

"Come on, I told you my deepest secret!" Fox tried as hard as he could.

"Fox… I was there" Falco just close his eyes, but he continued as quiet as a rock about that subject.

"Who were your parents?" Fox insisted.

Falco just open his eyes and sit to see Fox right in his eyes "I didn't"

"Wait what?" confused and a little scary of how Falco reacted Fox was.

"I never knew them" Falco shrugged.

Fox just did a question face.

Falco sighed and lay again.

"I was raise in an orphan" Falco closed his eyes while answering and put his hand down his head.

"But… what about your last name?" Fox questioned.

"I'm telling the story, so quiet, questions at the end and if you laugh at it you die" Falco make his mind.

Fox just shut his mouth and listen.

"In that orphan was the nanny Miss Lombardi a charming, warming, old owl, who was the one who raise me" with a great smile Falco started to tell.

"I never asked about my parent, she never told me and we never knew my last name, for better"

"She raises me with a phrase "Chose what you want to be ASAP and you would be the best", she asked me that and I said "I want to be a pilot" right away without any hesitation"

"I never went to normal school, she lead me to take a lot of small courses, like mathematics, judo, pilot basics, etc."

"I still remember when she takes me to the museum of aviation, which was a cool one" he remembered one happy day of many he had with her.

"Also she bought me a space ship"

"What?" Fox almost shouted

Falco just ignored the question and continued.

"It was suppose to be a secret, but I discover it after her death"

"She died when I was twelve more or less, natural causes, but she put me in the right way"

"Then I started to assist to advance space pilot ship, with my own ship"

"Later I got my pilot license; in that sector never cared about age or lies, because I signed it as Lombardi"

"So I went out, looking for a job, I had the training and the hungry, but I had no money left"

"Lucky me, I got the best job with a great salary, that I must say it was better than here…" Falco just shut a laugh.

"It was a delivery company and I worked there for 2 years, I guess"

"When the manager told me to continued with my life, his words was "I know you like this, but your destiny is not here Falco, you can do better, go and find it" he was right and I really appreciated that, but I never had the opportunity to thank him for the job and the advice"

"So I went to buy upgrades for my ship and adult cloths, so I can hide my age"

"After that I became a bounty hunter, it was more about doing quest than killing, but it was the thing I loved to do"

"And the destiny calls me to here, in Lylat system, because in one quest I needed the license of here…"

Falco got deep in that day memory.

-o-o-o-

"But you don't have the age to get it" some voice told him.

"I passed the exams, the test and you said I was the best you saw, what else you want?" young Falco was protesting with the pilot tester.

"I can't give you the license till you get the right age" the pilot said.

"It can't be possible it would be like 3-4 years! I need to end my job!" Falco shouted and turn away really mad.

"I'm sorry, but that's the end of the discussion little boy" the Pilot turn around and left Falco to his luck.

Stuck in that planet for more than 3 years, wasn't the plan he got. But his luck strike again.

While the discussion passed, Peppy was walking near and heard it. At the end he stopped the Pilot and asked he if that was true, about the young boy and the approved tests. It take the casual of Star Fox team were recruiting a whole new crew, so I young boy who passed the exam for license was a good chose.

So Peppy walk to the avian boy and asked "Hey boy, hmm…" he read his file looking for a name "Falco right?"

"Yes sir" was what the young avian said

"Want to take more tests for a space patrol? We don't care about age" Peppy wanted to say it clear for this little boy.

"Independent?" Falco questioned about if the space patrol wasn't a military section of Lylat system.

"Of course boy" Peppy was a little surprised about the grow up questioning.

"I accept, but with one condition" Falco remarked.

"What is it?" Peppy said

"That you take me to some good place to eat" Falco was starving, he didn't eat a thing till that moment. He was still, indeed, a young boy.

"Of course" Peppy pat in Falco shoulder and start walking.

-o-o-o-

"And you can connect the rest of the story" Falco ended his life story.

"Wow" Fox first reaction "That was unexpected" Fox still amazed by Falco first years.

"And you called him Sir, that's something weird" Fox laughed.

"wait, how many years you have?, cause… wait" Fox confused said.

"You do the math, I never counted them" Falco said it with honesty.

"That was it; my real story started with you Fox" Falco said.

"Nice" Fox ended his hungry for the past of Falco.

"By the way, thanks for not asking" Falco said.

"Asking about what?" Fox wanted to find what hi missed.

"About what happen when I left the team for Kat" Falco answered.

"Well no problem, I mean, it's obvious what happened" Fox added.

Falco just look at Fox.

"You are not a guy who likes to cheat with girls, so she… betrayed you; and cause of that I never wanted to know the story and never bother you about that" Fox give a smiled to Falco.

Falco sighed "Yes, when I was heading back again, it was the worst day of my life"

"Don't worry, I'm not interested in your feelings" Fox joked and Falco throw a rock to Fox and both laughed.

FIN

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

;P

I'll edit both chapters later, and please don't be shy and write me a comment even if it's just for a grammar error, just give me a sign that you read it.

Good night!

Read you later.


End file.
